


Booty Breath

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Motionless In White
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Kinktober, M/M, Non-binary character, Other, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Ricky looked up from where he sat on his knees, waiting patiently for his Mistress. There wasn’t a clock in the room, so he wasn’t sure how long he’d been kneeling here waiting.





	Booty Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 23: master/slave
> 
> Hoping to get synced back up with kinktober soon.
> 
> Inspired by the discord, specifically a comment about Devin being Ricky’s dominatrix. I couldn’t think of a title, but then I remembered the song Booty Breath that Vinny, Motionless’ drummer did which had a video that included Devin shaking his ass and.... well

Ricky looked up from where he sat on his knees, waiting patiently for his Mistress. He was naked apart from the collar around his neck and the cage that imprisoned his cock, so he was glad that the room was at a comfortable temperature. There wasn’t a clock in the room, so he wasn’t sure how long he’d been kneeling here waiting. 

The door to the room opened and Ricky glanced over, his breath hitching as he caught sight of his Mistress. Devin looked beautiful, wearing a latex dress that cut off just above their knees.they had high heeled boots, that added an inch or two to their height and were just as black and shiny as the dress. Ricky felt a pang if disappointment, remembering how he’d been made before to clean them with his tongue. His Mistress wore make up to, dark eyeshadow around their eyes, violet lipstick and black nails which held onto their hips. Ricky swallowed and quickly cast his eyes downward towards the floor.

“Better.” His Mistress spoke up, stepping closer to him until they were standing in front of him, the toes of his boots filling his vision. “Have you been a good boy?”

“Yes Mistress.” Ricky replied, his voice soft, keeping his eyes downcast.

“Mmmm.” Ricky felt their fingers brush through his hair before gripping tight, yanking his head back hard. “Mmm I can tell you are pet, you’re always such a good boy.”

Rick met their gaze, offering them a small smile. They licked their lips, looking down at him with a smirk. “Mmm, I could do so many things to you pretty boy.” They paused, letting the promise of their words hang in the air. “But first I want you to eat me out.”

“Yes Mistress.” Ricky let out a soft groan when they released his hair and turned around, fingers tugging the latex up. Ricky loved his Mistress’ ass, their cheeks were fat and soft and their hole was so tasty. He reached up, taking each cheek in hand, kissing each one gently before praising them apart. They’d not worn any underwear, so their hairless crack was on display for his eager eyes. Ricky took a breath, licked his lips and dived right in. He ran his tongue from their tailbone down to their taint and back again, his eyelids fluttering. Ricky lapped at their hole, circling his tongue against their opening, swiping it against their pucker.

It didn’t take long before he wiggled the tip of it into them, enjoying the low moans that his Mistress made above him. Ricky hummed softly as he darted his tongue in and out of them, going slowly and first but steadily becoming more eager. He couldn’t help it, once he started eating his Mistress out he just went wild for it. He squirmed his tongue in them, exploring his insides as deep as his tongue would go. Every few moments he had to adjust his stance, leaning back to kiss their cheeks and take a quick breath before diving back in. 

“Yeah, just like that. You have the best fucking tongue.” Ricky purred at his Mistress’ words as he fucked them with his tipping use, sliding it in and out at at steady pace. “Touch me.” Ricky let go of them, snaking his right hand under their dress. His fingers found his Mistress’ cock, wrapping around the shaft and starting to stroke it as best he could given his position. 

Splitting his focus between two things meant that his tongue movements became more sloppy, but that was ok, he knew they didn’t mind. Ricky sped up his hand movement, stroking them faster, loving the sounds that his Mistress was making. Every one of them went straight to his caged cock, straining against the confines, but he didn’t care. What mattered to him was that he was pleasing his gorgeous Mistress, his dominatrix, his lover.

His Mistress pulled away from him, turning quickly around on the spot so that their shapely ass was replaced with their aching cock. Their hand took over from Ricky’s and he watched intently, bracing himself for what was to come. It took three pumps before their hips thrust forward and they came over Rick’s face, his eyes lidding as it hit him, a soft moan leaving his lips. “Good boy.” They whispered, voice slightly breathless and Ricky smiled up at them, darting his tongue out to get whatever he could reach. Fingers ran through his hair, petting him fondly before they stepped back, straightening their dress down. “Now, what to do with you, hmm?”


End file.
